The Morphology Core provides Center investigators with access to electron microscopy consultation and services, histopathology consultation and services, at substantial cost savings compared to the same output obtained individually. The process begins with consultation with the Core Director, who advises the investigator on specimen preparation and staining. For electron microscopy, the interactive process may continue at the microscope itself, with investigator interactions with core personnel. The electron microscopy portion of the core utilizes the central School of Medicine facility, which is spacious, equipped with modern instrumentation, and staffed by knowledgeable technical personnel. The histopathology portion of the core makes use of a technician with thirty years' experience who takes personal interest in providing high- quality materials to investigators. Utilization of the electron microscopy facility has been heavy over the last grant period. The addition of histopathology services in this grant period is in response to investigator need, since these services are not available elsewhere on campus within a reasonable time frame or budget, and an increasing number of investigators require these services. Considerable overall cost savings are realized by participating investigators, quality of output is excellent, and there is substantial learning by interaction with core personnel.